There has been recently provided a power storage apparatus to be used in a consumer's facility. This type of power storage apparatus is used to be charged while a power grid is in a normal state and supply power to electric loads while the power grid is in a service interruption state.
For example, JP 2012-228043 A (hereinafter, referred to as “Document 1”) discloses a technique of: acquiring interruption schedule period information that indicates an interruption schedule period, determined by planned outage; and performing an autonomous operation of a storage battery (apparatus) during the interruption schedule period indicated by the interruption schedule period information. In other words, the technique in Document 1 determines a load(s) to which power is supplied and a timing at which the power is supplied, during the interruption schedule period.
In addition, JP 2013-31271 A (hereinafter, referred to as “Document 2”) discloses a configuration that power of a storage battery is supplied to a power consumption device, and further a technique of supplying power from the storage battery to the power consumption device during planned outage.
Incidentally, in a consumer's facility, a cost at introduction of a storage battery (power storage apparatus) capable of supplying power to an electric load is high. The high cost is a factor in a hindrance to spreading a power storage apparatus. Supplying power of a storage battery to an electric load during a service interruption, such as the techniques in Documents 1 and 2, leads to improve convenience, but it is impossible to provide a sufficient motivation for promoting spread of a storage battery.